


Redux

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [98]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Redux

_“Mulder, we can’t go to the Bureau making these accusations.”  
“No, but as they lie to us, we can lie to them. A lie to find the truth.”_

She stared at him, and then as it dawned on her what he was saying, her eyes widened.

“You’re not suggesting--”

“Same height, same build, facial features conveniently obscured. If we can convince enough people, for just enough time, that that’s me lying on the floor, then I can use this card to gain access to a place where I may be able to find some answers.”

She shook her head. “Even with an apparent suicide, the death of a federal employee is going to prompt a mandatory autopsy, and an autopsy is going to reveal with certainty that this man isn’t you. I mean, Mulder, prints are among the first things they’ll run, and if he worked for the DOD, then his prints are going to register a match immediately.”

“I know. I only need a few hours. I’m counting on the backlog at Quantico, plus the delay while the local PD does their thing before handing the investigation over to the FBI. And then it will take time for forensics to process the scene before they can even start analyzing the evidence. We only need them to believe it long enough to get some answers, to figure out who at the Bureau was in on the surveillance.”

“Well that we can do by requesting the call records from the Communications Center.”

Mulder held up the dead man’s ID card. “I need to find out what he knew. There may be answers to everything, the truth behind the whole conspiracy, and this card is the key.” He lowered his voice and met her gaze with an intensity that was almost palpable. “Please, Scully, I have to try.”

If he was right, if they had been lied to and manipulated since day one, and if someone inside the Bureau knew about it, they had to take the risk to find out the truth, didn’t they? 

She took a deep breath before nodding. “Okay. What do you need me to do?”

“Once the police find the body and figure out whose apartment it’s in, they’re going to call you. It’s the logical course of action. I’m sorry to have to ask this of you, Scully, but I need you to lie to them. To identify the body as mine.”

She could do that. Given what was at stake, given the lack of clear identifying features on his face, she would be able to pull it off. The thought briefly crossed her mind that if she was caught in her lie, she could lose her job, but it was followed quickly by the morbid realization that her employment status mattered very little in light of her metastatic condition. By the time they got through all the red tape required to fire her, she would probably be dead already.

“Okay, Mulder,” she said, nodding again. “I can’t promise you’ll have more than a few hours before they find out the truth, but I will hold them off as long as I can.” Suddenly weary, she looked at the clock; it was well after 12:30am. “But first I’m going to need some sleep. Do you… you didn’t drive here, did you?”

He shook his head. “No, seemed like a bad idea to take my car if I’m supposed to be dead. I took a cab. Brought one of my suits to change into. It’s hanging in your closet. I’ll grab it and get out of here.”

It seemed ridiculous, him leaving and risking more opportunity to be caught on a surveillance camera somewhere and identified. Even if he paid in cash, he would have a difficult time getting a motel room without using his ID. Then again, it was probably immensely stupid to let him stay. If the police came to her house instead of calling… 

“You should get a few hours’ sleep here,” she found herself saying. “I’ll make up the couch.”

“No, Scully, I shouldn’t--”

“Where do you plan on sleeping, then? It’s the middle of the night. If you go over to the DARPA building now, your presence will only raise suspicion. You won’t make it past the front door.”

He was quiet, looking at the couch and considering her words. Finally, he nodded.

“All right, just a few hours. I’ll be out of here before sunup.”


End file.
